Juste Marre
by Ljma
Summary: Tous ce qu’elle voulait c’est que tous ça cesse. Elle était trop fatigué pour se battre contre eux.


**Disclamer: Tout a J.K Rowling  
Résumer:Une lily pas forcément populaire, ni bien dan sa peau, qui se pose des question...**

Un petit OS que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête. Au début je ne savais pas trop si je devais la mettre ou pas mais ma meilleure amie m'a convaincu de le faire.  
Et puis ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie d'écrire une fic sortant du cliché: Lily et James, super populaires, super beau. Avec un côté un peu plus adolescent.  
Alors voilà lol.  
C'est ma première fic, sur Harry Potter, alors Svp hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**_Juste Marre_**

* * *

Elle courait, sans se retourner.  
Elle courait laissant, la peine et la colère l'envahir, la transporter, lui donnant des ailes, l'emmenant loin. 

Loin de tout ça, loin d'_eux_.

Elle courait comme si plus rien ne comptait, comme si elle n'était plus dans son propre corps, comme si elle n'existait pas.

Quand elle arriva au pied d'un arbre elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre son tronc.

Les images de ce qui venais de se passer lui revinrent d'un coup, l'assaillant.

Folle de rage elle hurla:  
MARRE! J'EN AI MARRE! POTTER TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT! CETTE CLASSE EST UNE IDIOTIE A ELLE TOUTE SEULE!

Elle cria, tapa des deux poings contre l'arbre, se rebellant, crachant toute sa colère, contre eux.

Quand, épuisé, elle tomba a genoux par terre, ces mains étaient en mauvais état.  
Elle se laissa couler dans l'herbe douce, vidée.  
Vidée de toute énergie, de toute émotion, toutes pensées annihilées.  
Plus rien ne comptais que le ciel gris, l'herbe fraîche et le vent doux.  
Une goutte pluie tomba, juste sur ça joue, s'entremêlant à la larme qui la dévalait justement.  
Puis une deuxième, une troisième et ainsi de suite.  
Elle sourit toute seule. A croire que le temps suivait son humeur.  
Son visage redevint grave. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait les détester. Tous. Chacun d'entre eux. Potter le premier. C'était toujours la même chose…  
Pourtant elle n'attendais rien d'eux, si ce n'est qu'ils lui foutent la paix!  
Ils jugeaient les gens sans les connaître, sans essayer de les comprendre.  
Ils _la_ jugeaient sans la connaître.

Décidément qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette année.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage:  
D'abord ses parents qui avaient décidé de se séparer.  
Puis sa sœur qui la détestait de plus en plus, alors qu'enfants elles étaient si proche…  
Et son chien qui étaient mort. Son chien tout doux, son chien si gentil, le seul réconfort qu'elle avait, le seul qui semblait voir qu'elle existait. Mais, il était mort. Et plus jamais elle ne pourrait le serrer contre elle, le câliner…

Elle se mordit la lèvre très fort. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se faire du mal.

Et puis cette année ça classe: Jusqu'à présent, on la considérais comme la fille un peu bizarre, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, qui n'était pas populaire, et qui avait un groupe d'amis restreins, mais on lui foutait la paix.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Potter et sa bande… Bon d'accord elle les trouvaient même carrément idiot a jouer les m'as-tu vu, grande gueule, dragueur, crâneur, la tête plus gonfler qu'une montgolfière…  
Mais elle ne leur disait rien et eux non plus.

Ils ne savaient même pas qu'elles existaient, elle et Alice, sauf pour des choses mineurs.  
Et elle en était aussi contente. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être populaire, au contraire son anonymat lui convenait parfaitement.  
Mais voilà que cette année, par elle ne sait quel malheureux hasard, ils c'était rendu compte de sa présence.  
Et depuis sa vie était un enfer. Ils se moquaient d'elles ouvertement, tous, entraînant le reste de la classe dans leur sillage.

Tous sauf Remus, Remus au regard calme, Remus qui ne semblait jamais s'énervé mais lorsqu'il était contrarié ses Pupilles dorées viraient au jaune sombre… Remus qui l'intriguait et l'agaçait tout à la fois.  
La laissant souvent perplexe.

Pour en revenir à Potter, elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette idiot, qui pouvait être carrément odieux avec elle entouré de ses amis, alors que lorsqu'il travaillait seul a la bibliothèque, il se montrait plus que sympa.

Lily ferma le yeux en soupirant. Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'est que tous ça cesse. Elle était trop fatigué pour se battre contre eux. Et pourtant on était que début Octobre.

«Lily? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva face aux visage souriant d'Alice, qui l'observait debout a côté d'elle.

Elle lui sourit a son tour.

Alice lui tandis la main et l'aida à se relever.Elle déclama avec un faux air dramatique:

«Aller viens. Nous devons retourner faire face à l'adversité!»

Lily éclata de rire.

0o0o0

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que quelqu'un avait observer toute la scène, qui lavait suivit lorsque après les cours elle s'était sauvée discrètement à la fin des cours. Quelqu'un qui avait vu la jeune fille craquer et laisser entre voir la faille dans sa carapace.

James Potter murmura tristement:  
«Pardon Lily, je ne savais pas.»

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! **

J'espère que y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe!  
Svp Reviews! j'aime ça lol.


End file.
